When He Was Dark
by Reizna
Summary: [Post Animeish]Her Dark was not standing there. Nor would he be ever stand somewhere within the walls of her Middle School. It was not logical at all!


This is my response to FunkySquirrel's fanfiction challenge on my S x R fandom forum. Her challenge was to "_To write a fanfic about (or pertaining to) what is going on in Risa's head when she sees Satoshi in Dark's costume that first time_." This idea of hers came about after she had seen my little Satoshi x Risa Anime Hints video on my youtube account and so, I took up the challenge. That's the end of that.

Disclaimers: Don't own DNAngel. Got that? (Writing these suck.)

* * *

**When He Was Dark**

* * *

When the door slid open, she immediately turned her head. This, of course, was out of curiosity. No one could blame her. It was human nature (due to Pandora and her box). Her brown eyes scanned the missing person, but did not find whom her class was searching for. A gasp left her lips. It couldn't be.

No, wait. That's right. It couldn't be.

It was not her Dark.

Her Dark was not standing there. Nor would he be ever stand somewhere within the walls of her Middle School. It was not logical at all!

So the fates were torturing her. Mentally, the younger Harada cursed them for she had believed in destiny. Her deep brown eyes did not reflect the anger she felt inside. Instead, it showed surprise at the matter at hand.

If that wasn't Dark, then, who was it?

The Dark-impersonator looked down, closing his eyes. "Is this the look you wanted?"

That icy voice confirmed the impersonator's identity. She slapped herself across the face mentally. How the hell could she miss those freakin' royal blue eyes?! Risa herself could have screamed, but the other girls did it for her.

"Is that you, Hiwatari?!" One of his many fan girls asked with her hands folded together as if she had been praying.

"Hiwatari, why are you dressed like that?" Takeshi yelled from the front of the classroom. Flicking her hair back, Risa folded her arms over her chest. She could have asked that herself, but the wannabe-photographer beat her to it. Then again, the brunette did have a reason to ask. She _was_ the Phantom Thief's biggest fan. Didn't she have that right?

Anyway, why was he dressed like that?!

Risa wanted answers. She wanted them now.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mari open her mouth. She'd better explain things. Risa had no idea about this. If she did, she would have object. Damn right, she would have argued! It was Dark Hiwatari Satoshi was dressed up as!

"When you said a romantic man, of course, we all thought of Dark." The semi- highlighted, brunette girl named Mari replied, smiling.

"This costume is great. It makes Hiwatari just like Dark," Ritsuko pointed out.

Risa's lower lip twitched while this exchange of words occurred. Her hands then gripped her elbows, clutching them tightly. If looks could kill, this sight of Hiwatari Satoshi as Dark would stab her heart ten times over. Scratch that. Risa did feel a tingle of pain in her heart, but her friends would have never known.

"I almost cried when I saw it." Miyuki stated.

Shut up. Risa wanted to yell, but her mouth was dry. It wasn't like her protest would make a change anyway. Since her class made a decision such as this, there was no changing it now. She let out a sigh, releasing her grip on her elbows. Her eyes then shifted to the floor.

She didn't want to look at Hiwatari Satoshi right now.

"I know," Mari spoke again, "Risa, don't you think he looks like Dark?"

Upon hearing her name and the question, she gasped. Blinking her eyes, she knew Mari had caught her off guard. Damnit. Looking up, the blue gaze of the impersonator met hers. She cursed, first looking back at the floor before her questioning friend. "Hmm…yeah."

There was a slight hesitation in her voice. Risa herself was the only one who knew why.

Giving her friend a small smile, her mind began to wander.

Hiwatari Satoshi was not Dark. He was not _her_ Dark in any way.

Her Dark was half a head taller than Satoshi. Both of them towered over her. The thief had a particular strut while she had not identified the boy genius to have one. And her dark-haired fantasy had hands adept to stealing the arts and the hearts of women.

Satoshi did not have this. Nor did that boy have dark hair. Beneath that black wig were blue roots, just like his eyes. Strange, it was, but then again, Risa did not care for Satoshi. So why?

She blinked again before noticing that her eyes wandered from her friend to the human icicle himself. She let out a silent gasp, realizing that blue met her chocolate gaze. Risa cursed again, turning to Saehara Takeshi.

"Hey Saehara, didn't you need the new scripts?" She quickly asked, fighting down the blush from appearing on her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. Could you go and get them for me?" That was an order, not a mere request. Risa didn't mind. As long as it got her out of the classroom, away from Hiwatari, _almost_ anything was good for her. The younger Harada broke away from the posse of girls and walked slowly out the door, recalling where the scripts were. As soon as her back was to the closed sliding door, she ran down the hallway until she reached the other side.

She halted at a particular window and turned to see the empty school grounds. It was a weekend so only their class was in session – only because of that school play _Ice and Snow: Dark Version_. Pressing her hand gently against the cool glass, her eyes fell upon the sakura tree.

Then, a person's figure flashed in her mind.

Dark.

It was he, standing in his trademark pose with a genuine smile. The image she was daydreaming about was wearing his usual black, thieving clothes. His violet eyes had her melting, craving his kiss. Though he was a criminal, she was in love with him though he himself did not return those feelings.

Suddenly, the image changed. It was no longer the thief she had grown to love. The figure was half a head shorter than Dark. His build was lean and a little bit muscular, but not as much as her beloved Phantom Thief. The hair was not black; instead the hair was-

"Blue."

Risa only associated that color with Satoshi Hiwatari. With her eyes still fixed on the sakura tree, she mouthed his given name. That was why she gazed at the cherry blossoms. She had always seen him there after school, all alone.

Why was she looking?

Why had she noticed?

Why did that little fact remain in her fantasy-filled head?

With so many unanswered questions, Risa pressed harder on the window glass.

"Hiwatari-kun…why you?"

* * *

Excuse the crappy ending for this challenge one shot. Hope you like it. Please read and review. 


End file.
